


I'm Adopted?!

by MidoriTenchi90



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Adoption, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, finding out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriTenchi90/pseuds/MidoriTenchi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki find out the he is adopted, how is takahiro to explain this and how will Usagi deal with this news. Read and Find out. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Adopted?!

**Author's Note:**

> I little story I wrote quite a while back and planning to put them here in AO3 account. Enjoy!

The day is sunny and bright in the Great Lord Usami's place; Takahiro brought his family over to have a nice family weekend all together. It has been several weeks since Takahiro had found out that Misaki had been going out with his best friend. Truth be told, Misaki was right since he did fainted at the news, but had no problem with their relationship. Takahiro only cared for the happiness of his younger brother; it really was a great day till a certain visitor came by with most shocking news ever to rock the Takahashi family.

Misaki was helping out Minami with lunch, while Akihiko and Takahiro were chatting away and keeping Mahiro out of trouble. They heard a knock at the door, Misaki went quickly over to the door to open.

"Usami-san!" he blurted out, Akihiko quickly frowned and went over to get rid of his father.

"What you doing here." He coldly said at his father.

"To visit my beloved son, is that so wrong" he chirped.

"Yes"

"Usagi-san?"

"Is something wrong Misaki?" Takahiro pop behind to see who was at the door. "Oh hello I am Misaki's older brother" He smiled, oblivious to the tension in the air.

"I remember you, you are my son's best friend right?" he returns the smile, "I am his father Fuyuhiko Usami."

Come inside we are about to have lunch" he gestured to Fuyuhiko.

"Thank you"

Akihiko was casting his usual evil aura, "I'll make us some tea" Misaki nervously retreated to the safety of the kitchen, Akihiko followed the pair in the living room area where he took his seat next to Takahiro, and before his father could speak anymore nonsense he spoke first, " what did you come here for, father?"

"To ensure my son isn't making another grave mistake," he took a serious tone, then turn to Takahiro" I assume that you know about their relationship, correct?"

"that is correct, I a m happy for them and support their decision "he proudly said" I am happy so long as my Misaki is happy"

"Then you must understand I want to my son to be happy as well."

"I am happy with Misaki , Father!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt by the secrets he keeps from you"

"What are you talking about, Misaki won't ever keep anything from me."

"Then you don't know that he isn't even Takahiro's brother, he is an orphan"

Both Akihiko and Takahiro are shocked by what the man had just said to them, then they here a crash, they look to see a hurt Misaki , that had dropped a the tea tray.

" I'M WHAT!"


End file.
